Entre ambos
by S. Vinogradov
Summary: Shion ha sido nombrado Patriarca tras la Guerra Santa... pero ahora se encuentra en un perturbador dilema al dar entrada a los sentimientos que Dohko tiene hacia él. Una constante batalla interna entre la fidelidad a su Diosa y su amor ilícito por Dohko.


_**"Entre ambos"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **" Te conocí hace ya varios años, no sé cómo penetraste en mi corazón, ni como despertaste en mi este deseo de protegerte y tenerte siempre a mi lado… me convertí en tu amigo, en tu confidente, y ahora tras los estragos que ha dejado esta guerra, sigo aquí fiel, leal a ti…ya no soy tu amigo, ni tu confidente, me he convertido en parte de ti, sin embargo este nuevo designio que te ha convertido en el nuevo Patriarca del Santuario me ha apartado de tu cercanía y me ha exiliado de tu vida... para siempre"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Se encontraban en la enorme biblioteca cuando cansado, el librano se dispuso a penetrar aquella barrera que por varios días y noches le alejaba de aquel codiciado hombre. Se acercó sigilosamente colocándose a escasos centímetros por detrás del él y este pareció no percatarse de ello ya que no interrumpió su labor de revisión. Dohko le observó en silencio sin atreverse a hacer más y así permanecieron por varios minutos hasta que el ariano se decidió por uno de los libros del enorme anaquel, el cual tomó con suavidad entre sus manos. Satisfecho por haber encontrado el volúmen que necesitaba dio un paso hacia atrás sin percatarse de la cercanía del castaño, razón por la cual chocó de espaldas con éste.

Sentir el contacto accidental del ariano provocó en Dohko una marea inmensa de sensaciones que salieron a flote sin poder detenerlas por más tiempo en su interior y dando paso al mero impulso y a sus más secretos deseos, extinguió entre él y Shion la casi nula distancia que separaba a sus cuerpos. El contacto le hizo percibir en el más alto aquella sensación de nerviosismo y vergüenza, más al no poder ver su rostro solo pudo imaginar la expresión abochornada del carnero. Y como si este hecho de imaginar las facciones del ariano, afectadas por su aún no tan invasivo contacto, fuese un insistente lenguaje corporal que le impedía razonar adecuadamente, rodeó con sus fornidos brazos la esbelta cintura.

Shion al sentirse presa del chino intentó en un acto fallido retirar el brazo que ceñía su cuerpo, más lo único que consiguió fue que ese mismo brazo le tomará la mano izquierda extendiéndola y llevándola hacia los labios de su captor, el cual conteniendo aquella frustrante desesperación que provocaba la cercanía del más alto, se limitó únicamente a besarla repetidas veces. El ariano por su parte se sentía presa de la situación e impotente de poder realizar cualquier acción que lo liberase del repentino agarre.

Finalmente dejo de resistirse al contacto permitiendo que aquellas manos furtivas recorrieran su menudo pero fibroso cuerpo descendiendo sobre la pesada túnica que ahora portaba. Cerró los ojos tensando cada músculo de su humanidad, pues para él aquello era en extremo extraño y nuevo, sentía la pena y el bochorno apoderarse de su rostro y el corazón desbocado en su pecho. Se sentía tan vulnerable frente a aquel hombre, que aunque tan joven como él parecía un experto.

Estaba consciente de que le había otorgado el permiso de conocerle emocional y físicamente, sin embargo aún le resultaba tormentosamente difícil adaptarse a aquellas vergonzosas pero placenteras sensaciones. El chino se percató de este hecho y reprimiendo ese deseo impuro que más que complacer a Shion, había terminado por asustarlo, tomó al ariano por los hombros girándolo hacia sí y una vez de frente a él con cariño acarició su albo rostro. Shion apenado se negó a dirigir su amatista mirada a la comprensiva de Dohko para encararle con resolución y presteza, como solía hacerlo cuando no se encontraban en situaciones como esta.

- _Shion, si no te sientes cómodo, prometo no volver a hacer esto…sé que es mi culpa, sé que esto que siento es asunto mío... -_ se excusó buscando algún gesto de desaprobación en el rostro contrario _\- …me sobrepasé, no debí hacerlo…por favor perdóname, perdona mi osadía -_ su voz entrecortada hizo que Shion finalmente bajara la mirada y se encontrara con las perlas verdes que tanto amaba y Dohko convencido de que el ariano no toleraría más acercamientos de ese tipo, retiró sus manos de los hombros de éste llevándolas a ambos costados de su propio cuerpo y así esperó paciente la probablemente agresiva reacción de Shion.

Los ojos del carnero se ensombrecieron, una mezcla de duda y culpa, púes era consciente de que aquellos sentimientos que habían surgido entre ellos contradecían el código de un caballero. Y sin desear que Dohko se sintiera más culpable que él mismo, trató de justificar su reacción evasiva disfrazándola de falsa inocencia.

- _La culpa no es tuya, es mía…me... me siento extraño, mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado a sentir esto…no es tu culpa Dhoko_ \- se excusó por lo bajo dándole la espalda y saliendo apresuradamente de la estancia, evitando que el chino notara aquellas traicioneras lágrimas que ahora empañaban sus hermosas amatistas.

Dohko le vio alejarse comprendiendo el motivo que lo hacía ser tan reticente a su furtiva relación y sabía que era su deber protegerlo ante el peligro que esto podría desencadenar, después de todo su cercanía era algo que no todos en el Santuario veían con buenos ojos y el hecho de que algo como esto llegara a oídos de sus detractores, representaba una terrible escenario. Y sin más le siguió.

Le encontró sentado al pie de la majestuosa estatua de Athena hundiendo el rostro entre las piernas y sollozando en silencio. Ante sus ojos aquel joven lucía irreconocible, se le veía vulnerable y acosado por una inseparable soledad. Se acercó a él y llevando una de sus manos hacia la cabeza de éste, acarició los suaves cabellos sin conseguir que su amado carnero levantara el rostro.

El ariano al sentir la cercanía y contacto del otro, no logró reprimir aquel llanto que fluía cual caudal de sus ojos, resultado de la confusión que desde hacía ya varios días atrás era presa y se culpó a sí mismo por saberse débil, por haber sucumbido a ese ridículo sentimiento, se sentía un estúpido…se reprochaba el no haber logrado mantener sobre su rostro aquella máscara de seguridad que siempre lo caracterizaba, ahora se sentía incapaz de sostenerla, de montar nuevamente aquella falsa y absurda actuación que desde que fuera nombrado Patriarca venía representando. Estaba cansado de mentirse a si mismo, de hacer algo que no lo acercaba ni remotamente a la felicidad. ¿Qué era él? ¿Qué era Dohko? Sólo, dos muchachos traumatizados por los escenarios de aquella encarnizada guerra. Y él ahora por el cargo que ejercía, más que nadie, estaba condenado a separarse del mundo en el que por tan poco tiempo había vivido. Ya lo estaba, se encontraba solo, detrás de esa máscara que cubría su rostro todo el tiempo. Y así sería por el resto de sus días, hasta que la siguiente orden de caballeros reemplazara a todos sus compañeros caídos. Dohko pronto partiría a Rozan y lo dejaría abandonado en ese desolado lugar y se preguntaba si con el pasar de los años, ese amor que él decía sentir por su persona, se acabaría, se desvanecería como polvo en la nada... pero, de momento, ahí estaba, con él... siempre con él.

Las fuerzas le abandonaban, lo mismo que su inseparable firmeza. Se sentía desnudo, descubierto y aquellas lágrimas no reflejaban más que el ferviente anhelo de no saberse olvidado, abandonado, deseaba alejarse de aquella persistente soledad que día a día le perseguía y sin remedio se acrecentaba, sin embargo intentar escapar de ella era equivalente a traicionar el juramento que meses atrás sellara con la Diosa.

Y entre lagrimas, reconoció que Dhoko también era el culpable de su infelicidad, sus atenciones constantes y persistentes acercamientos habían logrado fracturar aquella coraza de indiferencia que durante años se había dedicado a forjar, hasta el momento había resultado impenetrable, le había mantenido a salvo de las tentaciones carnales y del daño que pudieran producirle las personas, gracias a ella se había mantenido firme cumpliendo cada designio de su Diosa, siempre fiel a ella…y en consecuencia ocultando aquella sublime nobleza y encantadora inocencia; era el producto de años de incesante trabajo, era el resultado de su condición como máxima autoridad en el Santuario. Se había reinventado: fuerte, seguro de sí mismo, firme, inflexible, astuto y controlador de toda situación, ¿cómo era posible, siquiera creíble que esa amistad que existiera entre el y Dohko ya no fuera más que un recuerdo añejo? ¿en qué momento dejaron de sentirse como lo que antes fueron? No conseguía recordarlo y eso lo enojaba y lo entristecía al mismo tiempo. ¿En qué momento, un ligero toque o un sencillo halago a su persona proveniente de Dohko habían derrumbado esa impenetrable muralla que el había construido y mantenido imperturbable desde que fuera nombrado caballero?

No podría explicarlo con certeza, solo una cosa era cierta. Dohko estaba ahí, desde hacía mucho tiempo, llenando ese vacío que en su corazón siempre había existido. Y aunque para Shion fuera frustrante no poder tener el control de cada situación en sus manos, casi siempre conseguía hacerlo, excepto, con Dohko. Con él era imposible mantenerse como el perfecto y correcto hombre que todos conocían.

- _Su Ilustrísima, Shion no es tu culpa…es mía... prometo no volver a hacer nada como eso. Por favor, no llores, lamento haber reaccionado de esa forma, me deje llevar…no debí asustarte, por favor, perdoname..._ \- dicho esto tomó el albo rostro del nuevo Patriarca entre sus manos y con ambos pulgares enjugó sus cristalinas lágrimas.

La culpa pesaba en Dohko y sentía un profundo dolor en el interior de su pecho al contemplar a Shion de esa forma y por primera vez deseó no haber sentido algo más que amistad por él, púes para ambos, esta situación se estaba convirtiendo en una tormenta que en poco tiempo no podrían detener. Dohko se iría en pocos meses a Rozan y de ese lugar, jamás volvería. Él era ahora tan infeliz como lo era Shion.

\- _Dohko... esto debe terminar_ \- Shion se excusó en un tono apenas audible que terminó por destrozar el último reservorio de esperanza que anidaba el corazón del librano. El ariano tenía razón, no existía forma en ese mundo que pudiera permitirles compartir ese sentimiento condenado desde la antigüedad por la misma Athena. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Dohko hasta estrellarse en el blanco marmol.

\- _Debe... pero, no lo deseo, Shion_ \- el chino sonrió profiriéndolo una suave caricia sobre el mentón - _no me alejes... más... aunque no pueda estar cerca de tí, aunque no vuelva a ver tu hermoso rostro, aunque muera lejos... por favor, no me alejes... por favor._ \- Suplicó envolviendo las manos del ariano entre las suyas y llevándolas a su rostro. El pesar en el corazón de Shion fue grande al sentir el agua salada bañar la piel de sus manos, pero, como caballeros, debían cumplir con su nueva misión. El tiempo pasaría por ellos y secaría los recuerdos, en unos siglos, ese sentimiento sería una hoja seca arrastrada por el viento, púes entre caballeros, no se permitía otra conducta que no fuera la del honor. Y sería esta doctrina egoísta, la que en unos años, él mismo predicaría a los futuros Santos que aparecerían para proteger a la Diosa y de no cumplirla como estaba escrita, sería él, el Gran Patriarca, quien la condenaría.

- _Eso, jamás sucederá, Dohko... pero, esto debe terminar._ \- Esta vez fue Shion quien condujo las manos de Dohko hacia su cuerpo, colocándolas sobre su pecho - _Ahora, estas aquí... y... este siempre será tu lugar... tú te irás... pero te quedas aquí..._ \- más lagrimas descendieron por el rostro del ariano hasta bañar la piel morena y blanca que se entrelazaba entre ellos.

La dulce y triste forma en que las palabras salieron de su boca fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir feliz y miserable al mismo tiempo, podía sentir el dolor que torturaba el alma de Shion, lo sabía presa de una situación que él no había elegido, lo sabía desolado con esa nueva posición, ejerciendo el alto mando, separado de una vida común en la que pudiera ser feliz y esto lo odió. En esos momentos, maldecía haber sido nombrado caballero. Maldecía al destino, a su mala suerte, a ese absurdo código de honor, a esa maldita guerra. Pero más que nada...maldecía... a su Diosa.

.

.

.

.

.

 _FIN_


End file.
